The present invention relates to a flowmeter for measuring a flow velocity and a resultant flow rate of a fluid flowing in a pipeline.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
Flowmeters typically include a measuring tube and ultrasonic transducers which are constructed as transmitter/receiver units and mounted to the side of the measuring tube. Ultrasonic radiation is emitted at an angle through the fluid flowing in the measuring tube alternatingly in two directions, namely in flow direction and in opposition to the flow direction, in order to determine the flow velocity on the basis of a change in the running time of the ultrasonic radiation. To prevent unwanted reflection of ultrasonic radiation, it has been proposed to mount the ultrasonic transducers at the end surfaces of the measuring tube. This approach caused problems because it resulted in significant directional changes of the fluid flow path since the ultrasonic transducers take up the space at the end surfaces of the measuring tube. In addition, attachment of the flowmeter to the pipeline is made more difficult.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved flowmeter to obviate prior art shortcomings.